Romanticism
by Clio S.S
Summary: You can be either blessed or cursed with your Begleiter. Which one do you prefer?


**Author's Note:** It's a censored version of the story as I didn't dare to go against the guideline and upload "an explicit material" here. If you like to read the whole, please, visit 07-Ghost Livejournal Community (community dot livejournal dot com slash 07ghost) - which I strongly recommend, for the censored version simply isn't a complete piece.

* * *

_The sun was setting behind the cliff, casting the soft reflexes on the waves, that were gently smashing on the rocky coast. The gull's cry in the distance contributed in the atmosphere of that time and place. The moon was rising on the other part of the sky, merely a blurry crescent that didn't give any light yet, but it reminded that the night was near._

_Eyes of the young man sitting opposite him were filled with admiration, his cheeks hinted with delicate red whenever his gaze met his superior's._

_"More wine, Konatsu?" He beckoned the waiter, staying discreetly in the shadow._

_"I shouldn't..." The boy answered in a tone of shy protest._

_"Then," Hyuuga looked at the steward, who approached their table with an armful of roses._

_Music was playing somewhere in the back. Hyuuga handed the flowers to his Begleiter in a gesture full of affection. The boy lowered his eyes bashfully, but raised them again, now burning with devotion. His flush deepened, perfectly matching the colour of the roses._

_"Major Hyuuga..." he whispered._

_He didn't need to say anything more. They stood up and slowly walked towards the cliff, Konatsu right by Hyuuga's side. Magic of the moment lasted..._

Something heavy hit his head.

"Ouch!"

Starting to rub the bump, he looked at the tall figure. Konatsu stood over him, usual scold on his face and a report book in his hand.

"You daydreamed again, Major?" he asked, more with irritated than reprimand.

"Konatsu, you interrupted in such a moment..."

The book hit his head again. "Leave the dreams for your free time, Sir," was the merciless answer.

"But I've already finished..." Hyuuga replied, hoping Konatsu wouldn't tell at once that the pile on his desk hadn't been read and signed yet. Futile hope, but he always could try...

Konatsu frowned. For a moment, he regarded his superior and his desk pensively, and then his eyes flashed. Something made a warning sound in Hyuuga's mind, like a philosophical saying about digging one's own grave, but he didn't manage to react, much less think up what was coming.

"Oh, that's great," Konatsu declared, his voice slightly altered. Hyuuga's concern deepened.

Konatsu crossed the office with his pace of a soldier, put the book on its place on the shelf, then came back to his superior's desk. Hyuuga was under the impression boy's fair hair, almost silver in the moonlight, lifted a bit, making a halo around his oval face. Konatsu smiled, but his gaze filled Hyuuga with ever stronger... well, perhaps not fear, but definitely discomfort. His Begleiter bent over him. Never averting his eyes, that now were glinting with moonlight and resolve, he kissed him, possessively cupping his face and then embracing his neck and shoulders.

Hyuuga needed a moment to pull away from these greedy lips and take a deep breath. Konatsu's fast breath indicated the boy wanted more. He smiled again, reaching for his superior's face.

Diving into papers, Hyuuga escaped his hands. "I've just remembered I still have some work," he called out, hoping his panic wasn't obvious.

Konatsu squinted his eyes. He straightened up and looked down at Hyuuga again. Moonlight in his eyes flashed menacingly. "It's the lamest excuse I've ever heard," he said haughtily. "Especially from you." He grabbed the superior by his collar, ready to pull him out of the chair. In such occasions, Hyuuga always wondered if Konatsu's slender body concealed enough strength to drag him to the bedroom... but he preferred not to risk and find out. Never. Sometimes, however, he felt like rebelling...

Especially when taking into consideration an important matter of not getting enough sleep. Combination of Konatsu and bedroom didn't automatically mean sleeping... For a time now, Hyuuga had been suffering from the chronic sleep deficiency. No wonder he kept falling asleep on his desk. "Konatsu..." he started. "I really..." The hold on his collar grew stronger, warning. Konatsu pressed his lips in a firm line and only looked.

After five seconds, Hyuuga capitulated and slowly rose from the chair. Fingers brushed his neck, the caress of generosity, while Konatsu's eyes flashed with triumph. Suddenly, Hyuuga felt irritation welling up in him. No, it was not that. He wasn't capable of being irritated with Konatsu, regardless of the situation. What filled him was a mixture of various interweaving emotions. Pride. Resentment. Authority. The feeling that _damn it_ he was the boss here! Intolerable that his own Begleiter ordered him around like that! Intolerable that he himself was forced to make the cheap excuses ("lame"!). Intolerable that... he couldn't get enough sleep, right? He would show him!

He towered over Konatsu, taking advantage of his height; 187 centimetres were sometimes useful. He looked down at the boy, who didn't even reach as high as his shoulder. Konatsu cast a rather provocative glance at him, curving his lips.

All of the sudden, Hyuuga decided he couldn't take his eyes away from these lips, now slightly parted. Konatsu let his eye-lids fall a bit, the silver gold glinted mysteriously under them. Hyuuga felt dizzy. The thought of getting enough sleep knocked at the door of his consciousness as a reminder... he ignored it. Sleep was one thing, but the only truth was his Konatsu-addiction. Which the boy was well aware of and used to his own advantage. Hyuuga was vaguely conscious of the fact that, regardless of his own efforts, he played the underdog here.

He closed his eyes, bending his head down and sinking into Konatsu's mouth. The boy moaned and drew closer. Hyuuga crushed his slender shoulders in the embrace, crumpling the stiff fabric of uniform under his fingers. Konatsu's hands moved on his neck, from the collar to the border of hair; the fingers slipped into the dark mop, fingertips giving the tickling caresses. Konatsu pressed his body even closer, and Hyuuga knew what he was ready for. What both of them were ready for, he corrected himself in his mind. His Begleiter could look as an embodiment of composure and all the other virtues (most of them were a fact), but Hyuuga, better than anyone, knew Konatsu was an embodiment of impatience. Konatsu moaned again, wriggling and squeezing his head as if he wanted to smash it. Hyuuga felt like teasing him a bit. For him, the kisses were an unparalleled caress, and he wasn't in hurry, especially that Konatsu was a good kisser.

He pressed the boy to the edge of the desk and, despite the layers of uniform, felt the slim body tense against his own. Konatsu was moaning and sighing into his mouth alternately. The heat coming from his body warmed Hyuuga as well, and he felt dizzy again. He opened one eye and, over the shoulder of his Begleiter, inspected the moon-bathed scenery. The documents shouldn't suffer any damage, and, if he tried, he could move them a bit aside. The bigger problem was the marimo aquarium, but it should be safe as well since it stood on the other end of desk. Hyuuga smiled, continuing the kiss, and recalled the reason the algae had ended by him: Konatsu believed they could make his wish true and his superior would perform his duties with more enthusiasm, ha ha...

Konatsu's hand slipped under his uniform; it was high time to act. Hyuuga pressed on his Begleiter with the weight of his body, making him tilt back and lie down on the desktop, and bent down over him with feeling of an absolute domination.

"Ooouch!"

Paralysing pain pierced the lower part of his back, concentrating on the sacral area.

Panting, Konatsu opened his eyes, trying to focus his misty gaze and understand why his superior, all at once, turned into a dead weight on his chest. Some documents flew on the floor; marimo floated around the aquarium, anxious. Hyuuga swore in his mind.

"Major Hyuuga?" Konatsu gasped between his breaking breaths.

Hyuuga decided that - despite his outstanding brilliance, which gained Aya-tan's recognition - all of his plans kept going adrift whenever it came to Konatsu.

It was simply not fair.

He rested his forehead on the desktop. The pain was unbearable. He had probably strained one of the muscles. What a shame for a high-ranked officer of the army and a member of elitist unit of the Black Hawks in addition.

"Major Hyuuga?" Konatsu asked again, this time his voice much more lucid and alarmed.

Hyuuga raised his head, trying to tighten the muscles of neck without tightening the ones of his back. Impossible, even for a member of the Black Hawks. He clenched his teeth. "I'm afraid that's all for today, Konatsu," he said in a tone that resignation mixed with his eternal humour in. "You should find yourself someone younger for these romps."

Konatsu opened his eyed wider, the resentment flickered in them. Despite himself, Hyuuga felt perplexed and guilty. And warm, due to something definitely different from said romps. Konatsu's concerned gaze said it clearly: "I don't want anyone else". Hyuuga rested the forehead on his temple.

"Your back?" Konatsu guessed from the grimace that crossed Hyuuga's face when his Begleiter moved the hands along his sides.

"My back," Hyuuga replied, feeling very unhappy.

"You're only human," Konatsu stated philosophically. "Although it's a shame for a member of the Black Hawks," he added with a sting.

"You know how to comfort people, Konatsu," Hyuuga said with irony.

Begleiter squeezed his arm in a gesture of support. "We'll remedy this," he claimed calmly. "Though, at first, it will hurt a bit. You'll bear with this? Major Hyuuga?"

"You may kick me as I lie here, but you don't have to insult me, Konatsu," Hyuuga replied, giving him an ominous look. In the depth of his mind, he was almost sure he'd prefer to stay on the desk - and on the Konatsu too - instead of changing anything in his situation. Due to the matter of comfort, of course.

Konatsu smiled, almost kindly this time. "I'll make sure you won't stay in this position," he said firmly. "Get ready."

Hyuuga got ready, though he didn't know what for. Konatsu carefully slipped from under him and stood up. He didn't even wince at the sight of the crumpled document. Marimo was safe, floating on the surface peacefully. Hyuuga wondered if algae made fun out of his misery.

"Although, you look rather invitingly in this position," Konatsu declared in a lustful tone, while Hyuuga, as usual, didn't know whether this lustfulness was a play or not.

"I'll beat you to a pulp," he drawled through the gritted teeth. "A lecher, aren't you?" he added with a fake indignation.

Konatsu smiled sneeringly, contented. Then, he helped his superior stand up, letting him rest almost the whole weigh on his body. Konatsu _was_ strong. Hyuuga managed to force back most of moaning and groaning - that kind of sounds, much to Konatsu's pleasure, he could make in other, more enjoyable, situations. Now his back was pulsating with pain, and every step seemed to magnify the torture. But, he said to himself, he was a man, he was a soldier, he was an elite. Pain was nothing new to him.

Though, if he'd only be given a lollipop for comfort...

Moving very slowly along the brightly lit corridor, they made it to the private quarters of the Black Hawks, that - what a luck - were at the same floor, only a bit farther from the office. The fluffy carpet might feel nice under the feet, but Hyuuga preferred something more smooth to walk on. He was fussy, all right, but, perhaps, he could be excused in such a situation, couldn't he? He was really lucky to have Konatsu. Had it been not for him, he'd have spent the night in the office, lying on his own desk. He shuddered to think what the rest of the unit would do after seeing him like that in the morning. He felt uneasy at the thought of Aya-tan and his whip. He drove it away and focused on the way back to the quarters.

In the Army the Black Hawks met the preferential treatment - and even greater dislike as well - and Aya-tan was of good sort. He demanded the separate rooms for his direct subordinates, which was a luxury itself, for most of the soldiers had to live in rather crude barracks. The rooms they got weren't that spacious - after all, the sympathy for Aya-tan was limited - but each of them were given the own bedroom. To tell the truth, Hyuuga thought when passing the door of Kuroyuri's room, some of them were wasted. Kuroyuri might sleep round the clock, but everyone knew he didn't use his own bed for it. Hyuuga mused. What if his narcolepsy was the most normal sleepiness and compensation of the lack of night-sleep...? Haruse usually looked rather absent-minded as well, thought he kept staying vigilant, to some extent at least. Intriguing, wasn't it? They said yawning was contagious, but Hyuuga was under the impression that particular case was something else and that he had just uncovered another secret of the Black Hawks.

They passed Konatsu's room and reached his own. Behindhand, Hyuuga reflected not only Kuroyuri's room went to waste and he would even blush at the thought had he not been already red enough. The walk took its toll on him; he was drenched with sweat now. He rested against the door-frame, panting and, deep in his heart, thanking Verloren... No, it was stupid. Well, anyway, he was grateful he hadn't been seen when in such pitiful situation.

That very moment, in the opposite door appeared Katsuragi. Hyuuga stiffened, waiting for some snide remark, he used to excel in himself, but Colonel didn't even look in their direction, only went along the corridor, probably to the toilet. He might even have closed eyes, decided Hyuuga with relief when the first astonishment was over. He had never known Katsuragi was a sleepwalker. He was so occupied with that thought that only after a while he realized Colonel was wearing a long nightgown, as well as the nightcap. He burst out laughing and immediately hissed with pain.

"Major...!" Konatsu called reproachfully.

"Did you know Colonel go to bed that early?" Hyuuga asked with genuine surprise and curiosity.

"Early? It's well past midnight, Major," Konatsu informed, opening the door. He turned the light on and then dimmed it until the room was filled with a pleasant semi-darkness.

Past midnight? Apparently, his nap was longer than previously planned... But his dreams had been sweet indeed.

Konatsu helped him to the wide bed, carefully laying him on. Hyuuga sighed with relief, relaxing all the muscle he could. When he didn't move, what bliss his life was...

"I hope you don't fancy you'd get out of it because of that trifle?" Konatsu broke the idyll. Even worse, he said it in a tone he would as well comment the weather in.

"You have no heart," Hyuuga decided in a tone "I'm suffering here".

"I have something else instead," Konatsu replied almost cheekily. "Something you can make the better use of," he added in a softer voice that rang with lewd again.

He threw off his uniform and then undressed completely. Over his sunglasses Hyuuga looked at the figure of his Begleiter. Konatsu was beautiful. Slender body of medium height, trained to the perfection and deadly dangerous. In a battle, that was what he meant, Hyuuga thought as if he wanted to prove something. Gold hair, amber eyes, fair complexion. He was every inch beautiful: from the tip of his nose to the tips of his toes, over his shapely chest, flat stomach, slim loins and perfect erection under the tuft of auburn hair.

Yet, a strange thought occurred to Hyuuga, it was not that splendid exterior that made Konatsu beautiful, but his said heart, strong and unwavering, faithful and loyal. It was the heart, not the exterior, that made him an angel...

An angel? In the Black Hawks? Hyuuga collected himself. Ridiculous.

Especially that usually Konatsu was like a demon.

Paying little attention to that inspection and with no restraint, Konatsu sat down on the bed next to Hyuuga. He didn't care his body showed a clear desire to...

The boy bent over his superior, the soft hair brushed against the man's cheek. As if reading his mind, he whispered, "As for that matter, nothing has changed." And Hyuuga confirmed himself in the conviction Konatsu was absolutely exceptional. Not the first and probably nor the last time in his life.

His Begleiter removed his sunglasses and put them on the table. He looked down on his superior rather critically, and then some strange hesitance flashed in his gaze, as if he was suddenly trapped by the blue eyes. He shook his head.

"Next time don't pretend to do the paperwork, Major, while in the dark room and dark glasses on," he said reproachfully.

"Perhaps I didn't need any light for my paperwork?" Hyuuga asked teasingly.

"Planes?" Konatsu guessed, frowning and indicating at that particular skill, the only one that could make the pile of documents on his superior's desk lessen.

"It's a secret," Hyuuga replied, smiling.

Konatsu pouted. With utmost caution he took off Hyuuga's uniform, fortunately already undone. It was sent onto the floor and forgotten. The shirt was more problematic, but his Begleiter's agile fingers took care of all the buttons, taking the opportunity to brush against smooth skin on Hyuuga's chest and stomach a few times. Hyuuga swallowed when said fingers moved down... but the caress - or was it a tease, perhaps? - was already over. Konatsu pulled off his shoes and then trousers too. He stopped, unsure, with his hands over Hyuuga's hips.

"Oh, feel free," Hyuuga said cuttingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Konatsu's cheeks turned the delicate shade of pink as he, in one flick, deprived his superior of the last piece of garment. "Real men don't wear underwear," he whispered, once more bending over Major.

Hyuuga regarded him, even more amused. "Where have you read about it? In one of Colonel's love stories?" he asked with an innocent taunt that rang with laughter. "I prefer not to graze some parts against the rough uniform," he added perversely.

Konatsu straightened up, regarding his superior's figure, now as naked as his own. Hyuuga, with some satisfaction, decided Konatsu liked what he was seeing. However, he himself apparently was in a need for training if his muscles were surprising him like that... He winced at the thought. In the meanwhile, Konatsu finished the inspection of his superior's back.

"So, let's get to work," he spoke finally, nodding.

He dived under the bed and pulled out the bottle. The amber liquid moved lazily along the glass when Konatsu lifted it towards the light, estimating its amount. Hyuuga was looking at this distressed.

"Konatsu, you don't mean to..."

His Begleiter's eyes shifted to him when Konatsu throw at him the most lascivious gaze he could afford. His lips twitched.

"Konatsu, you'll kill me one day. I hope it won't be tonight..."

"Who's a lecher here?" his Begleiter asked with perfectly performed resentment. "Who thinks only of one thing?"

Never taking his eyes off his superior, he uncorked the bottle and licked his lips. Hyuuga, not the first time during their short relationship, realized that Konatsu, twenty years old, acted like a courtesan with a considerable practice. In spite of his specific innocence, using his gaze, voice, gestures and words - all of himself - Konatsu was capable of arousing the passion and became its incarnation. It was yet another of his undeniable gifts, that - of course - was convenient for Hyuuga, but enchanted him even more.

Especially that he was never vulgar. Konatsu's sense of humour matched up to Hyuuga's own, and usually the boy used his talent mainly to tease him.

However, in times like this, Hyuuga reflected, gulping silently, even he was under the impression he didn't know where Konatsu drew a line between being a demon and an angel.

Konatsu dipped his finger in the golden liquid, just like he had done many times before. Hyuuga felt something writhe within him. His Begleiter slowly touched his bum, slim fingers moving on the skin with no resistance and sinking in between. Hyuuga shivered. He really meant... This limb of the devil was ready...

Worse still, Hyuuga felt he was ready himself. The thing was he had never been a masochist. If they did it tonight, the next day he'd not only have a walking-trouble, but probably wouldn't be able to even rise from bed. Granted that he would live, of course.

Konatsu bent over his ear and whispered, "You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Hyuuga shivered again. "Me too." The fingers moved deeper, touching the hard ring of muscles, and then, with clear reluctance, retreated. "But first we have to deal with your little problem," he said calmly and without regret.

Hyuuga blinked.

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible," Konatsu declared in his normal tone, in one moment and with amazing mastery moving from the passionate lover to the resolute Begleiter. Then, he sat astride on Hyuuga, putting both hands on his poor back.

And then, skilfully, yet extremely gently, he started to massage the sore muscles.

It couldn't possibly be painless, but in his Begleiter's hands Hyuuga felt absolutely secure. He relaxed and closed his eyes, focusing on the positive sensations. Konatsu's fingers were skilful, and that Hyuuga had known since long, but they were professional as well when goal-oriented sank into his body, kneading and mending the steel muscle under the skin. Each of them seemed to be alive and know what it wanted. They moved along his back up and down, to the side and to the centre, harder and lighter. The oil lessened their harshness, made them glide easier and soothed the warm surface. Hyuuga felt also the heat Konatsu radiated, when doing hard work after all. He felt the sweat dampening the skin where their bodies adjoined. Konatsu's coarse hair tickled him where his buttocks turned into tights. There as well he felt the boy's testicles, perfectly round, hard balls in the delicate cover. Konatsu's penis, heavy and full, rested on Hyuuga's buttocks, awaiting its turn quietly.

With some strange mental discomfort Hyuuga reflected that today - like always - his needs had an absolute precedence over Konatsu's.

He didn't know how long had passed. He didn't care. He was lasting in the pleasure made up of various physical feelings. He took delight in the fact of having by his side a person whom he let touch himself and whose touch gave him so much. General Ayanami's trusted man and one of the most dangerous people in Barsburg Imperial Army, he could fall asleep under the touch of these hands, feeling completely safe.

He didn't even notice when the pain disappeared. He didn't focus on it. Konatsu didn't limit himself to his back, but took care of his shoulders as well. Finally, the move of his hands ceased, and the only sensation left was the warm breath on the man's skin.

"Where have you learned it?" Hyuuga asked, breaking the silence.

"In Academy I took an er-" Konatsu stuttered in reply. "Er, a massage course. I thought it could be useful one day," he added with contentment.

An erotic massage? Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, amazed. The lad had been a lecher already in his school-days! And, by the way, what were they taught of there nowadays? But, it was useful... Oh, it definitely was.

Konatsu was sitting on his back for a moment, hands on his superior's shoulder blades. Hyuuga was lying still. He felt as if in seventh heaven. The pain left completely, now it seemed only a memory of something that hadn't happened at all. His every muscle had been forced to relax, and now Hyuuga experienced only nice weariness - too faint for a discomfort, too blissful to make him feel bad. The room was warm, the bed was soft, the touch on his back was firm and familiar. Hyuuga's all reality could be described in one word: a pleasure.

Konatsu shifted and sat down beside him. Hyuuga turned over, relishing the fact he was able to move again, and looked at his lover when leaning up on the elbows. Konatsu was smiling, neither evilly nor lewdly. Hyuuga would never say it aloud, but he liked that smile more. With it, Konatsu looked as young as he was. And, to speak the truth, Hyuuga realized he rarely saw him smiling like that. The boy's face expressed the calm satisfaction, like after one well made work - which was the truth, after all. Hyuuga knew well Konatsu was a perfectionist and sometimes he teased him because of it. Even more than sometimes.

But not today. Today his Begleiter proved he didn't fear any challenge. Hyuuga was almost proud of him.

Something flashed in Konatsu's eyes, and Hyuuga quit the high-flown reflections rather quickly. He knew his Begleiter well enough to stay vigilant all the time. He wasn't wrong that time either, for Konatsu asked then, "You feel all-right now?"

Hyuuga nodded, with fascination observing how the boy's almost innocent smile turn into a very passionate look. Yes, Konatsu's talents were amazing indeed.

"That's good," he replied, nodding as well, as if to emphasize his words. Then he bent over his superior and, drawing near his ear, whispered in the most sensual voice, "Now I'll make you feel even better."

Hyuuga moaned, thought he wasn't sure was it for Konatsu's whisper or the full cock, that moved along his inner tight and brushed against his own. He didn't have time to analyse it at all as Konatsu's smiling lips touched his. Hyuuga fell on the bed, completely incapacitated. First, Konatsu took interest in his lower lip, crushing it and pinching alternately. Then his tongue slipped into Hyuuga's mouth, and Hyuuga could only kiss back. Konatsu deserved it, he thought a bit incoherently, though he couldn't say if there were times when Konatsu didn't deserve it. This time Konatsu didn't display any impatience, letting them both savour the caresses until they had no breath and they had to part from the sweetness. It was hot in the room already. Hyuuga was panting, fighting for an oxygen, but he sensed - he knew - it would be only worse now.

Or better - just like Konatsu had promised.

* * *

When Hyuuga finally regained his consciousness, and when the reality around him stopped to spin, he opened his eyes and looked at Konatsu. The boy was sitting in the same position, still inside him, hands on Hyuuga's hips; his head lowered, the dampen hair hanging down by his face, his eyes closed. Hyuuga rarely had an opportunity to see him so absolutely calm and motionless. He looked as if he was sleeping.

Hyuuga smiled. Konatsu opened his eyes and raised his head. He smiled back, with an utmost joy and happiness. Hyuuga swallowed the shameful feeling of affection. He warded off the thought that Konatsu Warren was the dearest person to him. He wasn't allowed of it.

He looked into boy's bright eyes. Konatsu was tired, Hyuuga could see it from his face. The morning was probably closer than further. They wouldn't get enough sleep, again, but... To hell with it. There were more important things in life.

He knew he would think the exact opposite in the daytime, but he didn't care in the slightest.

Konatsu slipped out of him. Hyuuga sat up and embraced his lover, pulling him closer. The boy seemed so fragile now, when all his energy had left - or simply had been used up. Hyuuga dragged him down, never letting out from his arms. Konatsu cuddled up to him. They lay in silence.

"Was it good?" the boy asked finally.

"It was," Hyuuga replied.

"That's good," Konatsu smiled slightly. "If it wasn't for me, we'd end holding hands and watching the moon," he added with a silent mockery.

"It would be good too," Hyuuga blurted before he thought.

Konatsu opened one eye and regarded him critically. "You're not only lazybones, but also an impossible romantic," he said almost reproachfully.

"I'm a Cancer," Hyuuga spoke in a tone as if he was claiming the obvious.

Well, he was, in a way.

His Begleiter closed the eye, lifting the left corner of his mouth. Hyuuga bent over and lightly kissed his lips. Then his cheek. Then his eyelid. Then his forehead.

Konatsu chuckled. "Impossible romantic..." he repeated.

Hyuuga smiled. "One day I'll bring you flowers," he warned.

"Major Hyuuga...!"

"And I'll ask you out to the dinner by candlelight."

"It would be... indecent."

Hyuuga burst out laughing. "Sometimes we see the world in totally different ways, Konatsu."

"Indecent...!"

Hyuuga was laughing loudly now.

Konatsu lifted his head and looked at him anxiously. "What should I do to spare myself such disgrace?" he asked genuinely serious.

Hyuuga ceased laughing and opened his eyes wide. "The idea of a romantic dinner by candlelight frightens you so much?" he asked, surprised and amused.

Konatsu's eyes flashed. "Indecent," he said and rolled over.

Hyuuga's smile widened as he embraced the boy's chest, nuzzling against his neck. "Never change," he whispered. "I may be the romantic, but I have absolutely nothing against you as you are."

Konatsu turned his head and looked at him from a corner of his eye. "So, we'd do without a dinner?"

"I'll wait for the time you'd like to."

"Have a nice time waiting."

"I don't mind," Hyuuga replied with a smile. "Cancers are patient."

Konatsu laid his head on the pillow. Hyuuga was under the strange impression the boy, instead of sleeping, was intensely thinking over something. Nevertheless, he didn't expect an answer Konatsu finally gave him.

"I think I could became more romantic," his lover said cautiously. Hyuuga's heart leapt. "If you start to be more enthusiastic about your work," Konatsu finished. "It would be fair, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk, turning to Hyuuga again.

The pillow landed on his face. Hyuuga turned over ostentatiously and pulled up the cover. "I've just realized I'm perfectly content with the current state of things," he declared.

Konatsu pressed himself to his back, wrapping the arms around his chest. The slim fingers moved over his skin.

Hyuuga smiled.

In fact... He really thought so.

He squeezed Konatsu's hand.

Romanticism was nothing more than a word.


End file.
